Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container handling system and more particularly pertains to an ergonomic handle for use with a container having a rim, such as a paint can.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of paint container handles is known in the prior art. Many painters prefer to paint directly from the can and are faced with the problem of holding the paint can with one hand in a manner such that the can is stable and easily manipulated without blocking access to the opening of the can while allowing the painter to the paint freely with their other hand. More specifically, container handles previously devised and utilized for the purpose of assisting the painter in holding the container are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe container handling system that allows an ergonomic handle for use with a container having a rim, such as a paint can.
In this respect, the container handling system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of an ergonomic handle for use with a container having a rim.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved container handling system which can be used for an ergonomic handle for use with a container having a rim. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.